


Date

by otomekaidii



Series: Cuddles for Mammon [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Humor, Aquariums, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aquarium date, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: You go on a date to the Devildom Aquarium with Mammon and Levi, your two favorite demons.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Reader/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Cuddles for Mammon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CottonCandyPony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyPony/gifts).



> Pure, unadulterated fluff. No angst to be seen. Enjoy teasing these adorable boys and cuddling with them after a long day.

Mammon was reclining on your bed, watching you get ready, albeit somewhat impatiently. He hadn’t expected you to take this long just deciding what to wear. Yet here was, 30 minutes later, still waiting for you. 

“Ya know, if you keep this up Levi and I are just gonna leave without ya.”

“Pffft. Please. Like you’d even be going there if it wasn’t for me,” you flashed Mammon a cheeky smile as you finally decided on what you were wearing, “Come help me get dressed?” 

As expected, Mammon blushed to the tips of his ears. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen you naked before, but he still got a little flustered sometimes when you’d ask him things so directly when he wasn’t prepared for it. Like now, when you just casually asked him to undress you. 

But who was he to say no to you? 

“I find it funny how shy you get sometimes,” you teased, as you watched Mammon while he removed your shirt, careful not to touch your skin. 

“Shaddup.”

“It’s so cute.”

“I said,” Mammon replied as he placed his hand on the back of your neck, pulling you forward, before kissing you, “Shut up.”

All you could do was smile at him in return. He was so fun to tease. And so predictable too. You had been with him long enough to know now what buttons to press to get him to react a certain way...like kissing you. 

“Don’t forget my pants.”

Mammon’s hands hesitated now, hovering over your waist band, unsure where to touch. If this had been any other day, he wouldn’t be having this trouble. He’d remove your pants, toss you in bed, and love you until you couldn’t think straight. But you were supposed to be going on a date today. And he was supposed to be behaving himself. And here you were teasing him like he must have unlimited reservoirs of self control. 

“It’s ok, I’ll get them. Hand me my shirt?” you said with a laugh as you pointed towards the top you had picked out a moment ago, showing him some mercy. 

“Uh yeah,” Mammon was thankful for the distraction and excuse to move away. Anything to get his mind off those less than gentlemanly thoughts he was having right about now. 

Right as you tugged your shirt on, but before you even had a chance to pick up your new pants, your door opened and Levi walked in. 

“Are you ready yet? We are going to be late at this rate.”

He was too busy looking at his DDD to notice the fact you were half dressed. And since you had so much fun teasing Mammon, you decided teasing Levi would only be fair. Don’t want the Avatar of Envy getting jealous, after all. 

And so you walked up to Levi, careful not to move too quickly and spook him, and stood directly in front of him, right behind his DDD. And waited. It didn’t take long for Levi to start blushing, and even though he tried to keep his eyes glued to the screen of his DDD, you knew he had seen you. 

“Wh wh what are you doing? Shouldn’t you be getting dressed?” 

“I thought I could get a hug from my favorite otaku,” you teased. 

“Oh...umm...ok…”

You chuckled lightly before wrapping your arms around his neck and hugging him close. Cautiously, Levi wrapped his own arms around your waist, before pulling you to him, and burying his face into your shoulder. 

“You’re awful. You know that?”

You laughed again and pressed a kiss to Levi’s neck before letting him go, “But you like it don’t you?” 

“....that’s besides the point…”

“Oi! Are we gonna finish gettin’ ready anytime soon? Or y’all just gonna stand there and make out?” 

“Hey!! That’s not what was happening! And you know it!” Levi snapped, face still flushed with embarrassment. 

“You boys ready? Or are you just going to stand around all day?”

Mammon and Levi both turned to look at you, only to find you standing by your door now, fully dressed, ready to go. Smirking at them, like you hadn’t just riled them both up on purpose. And they both had only one thought on their minds - you were a handful.

————

Today’s date to the Aquarium had been planned by you, specifically with Levi in mind. You knew Mammon would like it too, though. Because the lights would be dim, he wouldn’t need to worry about people watching him as he stole secret kisses, or when you would pat him on the ass, as you were wont to do.

When you arrived, your own excitement had started to take over. This was your first trip to a Devildom aquarium after all, and you couldn’t wait to see the unique sea life that would be on display here. 

Once you had entered your first exhibit - one that appeared to house several demonic-varieties of freshwater type fish - you gently took hold of Levi’s hand and laced your fingers together. He jumped a little at the sudden contact, but you simply smiled at him before leaning over to whisper, “It's dark, no one can see.”

He took a quick look around to confirm that yes, it was in fact dark and no, there wasn’t anyone else around that could be watching. He then relaxed and gave you a soft smile in return, squeezing your hand.

Mammon slipped an arm around your waist and gave you a quick kiss to the temple, making sure you hadn’t forgotten he was there as well. And of course you hadn’t, so you gave him a smile too, one just for him, before proceeding with your visit.

After about an hour wandering around, you finally found yourselves in front of the main exhibit for the season - jellyfish. These, of course, weren’t ordinary jellyfish either. They were species unique to the Devildom. A wide range of sizes and shapes and colors could be seen in each different tank, and it was honestly mesmerizing. 

“Hey, I’m gonna take a uhh, break. I’ll be right back,” Mammon whispered in your ear, before kissing your cheek and hurrying to the closest restroom.

Now alone with Levi, you snuggled closer to him as you continued walking around. One particular aquarium caught his eye, and he paused so that he could get a better look. As you stood beside him, you noticed something familiar about the jellyfish. 

“Hey, these look just like the ones in your room.”

“Yeah. They are actually.”

You smiled at Levi, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s actually a deep sea kind. They are really uncommon. And it’s hard to find a lot of them because they tend to be on their own most of the time.”

“Is that why you like them? Because you can relate to them?” you asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Huh I guess so. I never thought about it much, to be honest. But it makes sense.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not on your own.” 

“...yeah,” he replied, slightly embarrassed but mostly very happy.

Before he met you, Levi had honestly given up at ever having a real relationship with an actual 3D, real life, flesh and blood sort of person. It wasn’t that he didn’t have any suitors - a lot of demons would have happily married him for his status and power alone. But whenever he went on dates, things always went horribly wrong. He’d either embarrass himself, or anger his partner, or simply be too nervous to do much of anything at all. 

But you were different. You took your time getting to know him, taking an interest in the things he enjoyed, and letting him just be himself. He could actually relax around you. Of course he still got flustered, it wasn’t like he was suddenly going to be Mr. Extrovert, exuding confidence all the time. But he didn’t need to be, not with you. You were patient and supportive on those occasions when he just couldn’t quite get his brain to work right. And even though you liked to tease him, you never did it in public, and you always showered him with plenty of affection and love so there was never any room to doubt your intentions. 

When you had asked him if he would be interested in a relationship with you, he was honestly confused. He knew you were already seeing Mammon. And as far as he was aware, humans were primarily monogamous these days, so he had already given up all hope of ever getting a chance to win your heart. He just couldn’t compete with all the fun you seemed to have with his brother. 

But then one day there you were, holding his hand, eagerly awaiting his response, wanting him to be a part of your life too. 

He had thought at first things might be awkward between him and Mammon, but nothing could be further from the truth. If anything, they were closer than before, as they had added you to the shared interests they could bond over. What better way to spend their time than planning a surprise for you? 

Levi took another quick glance around the exhibit hall before leaning over and stealing a small kiss from your lips. Once you realized what was happening you were quick to pull him closer with your free hand, deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away, even the dim blue lights of the aquarium couldn’t hide the blush on his face, which only made you smile.

“Let’s go find Mammon,” you said.

“Fine.” Levi rolled his eyes inwardly, having briefly forgotten that his brother was also with them. He couldn’t wait until the next date, when he’d get you all to himself.

Upon exiting the exhibit hall, you immediately spotted Mammon near the gift shop. It seemed he had gotten a little distracted. You couldn’t let this opportunity pass you up, so you gave Levi a mischievous grin, raising your finger up to your lips signaling for him to be quiet, while you snuck up behind Mammon.

You didn’t know it, but Mammon had already seen you. And when he noticed you trying to sneak towards him, he subtly changed his position giving you a better shot at his back. Fortunately the new position also concealed his face from you, so you couldn’t see the dopey grin he now wore. When you finally reached him, you slipped your arms around his waist from behind, pulling him into a hug and snuggling into his back.

“You saw me didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Mammon replied with a laugh, “You're not as sneaky as ya thought.”

“So what are you looking at?”

“Thought about surprising ya with something,” he said, gently rubbing your arms that were still wrapped around his middle.

“Ooo why don’t we all do that? I’ll pick out something for you guys too.” You turned to look at Levi who was now standing besides you, checking to see if he was on board with the whole idea.

“Alright, but I’m only getting something for you,” Levi replied.

“Yeah, same.”

“Fair enough,” you laughed, giving Mammon one final squeeze before making your way deeper into the shop to pick out something special for both your boys.

It wasn’t long before a plushie display had caught your eye and you had moved to get a closer look. A light blue jellyfish plush, with neon blue highlights and detailing immediately struck you as the perfect gift for Levi. With that decided, all that was left was to find something for Mammon.

As you dug through the pile, you eventually found what could only be described as a tsundere shark plushie, that you thought was absolutely adorable. Well, at least it looked adorable to you. It still appeared “cool” enough that no one would pay much attention to it if they were to see it in his room. But also still cute enough that you just wanted to hug it. _Just like Mammon,_ you thought. 

Having picked out your gifts, you hurried to the checkout to pay. Mammon and Levi were already waiting for you at the entrance, both looking rather awkward with their gift bags in their hands. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and when they finally looked up and saw you approaching, they smiled back at you in a way that made your heart flutter. How had you gotten so lucky?

————

Once back at the House of Lamentation, the three of you headed for Mammon’s room to unwind. And to exchange gifts, of course. Both Levi and Mammon had blushed when they saw what you had picked out for them, before thanking you with hugs and quick pecks on the cheek.

Mammon gave you his gift first - it was a coloring book he thought you’d enjoy. He always caught you doodling on your notes in class, and he remembered how you told him art helped you relax. His thoughtfulness touched you, and you wrapped him up in a tight hug.

“Thank you. I love you,” you whispered in his ear.

“I love ya too,” he replied, his voice slightly muffled by your shoulder, but still just loud enough for you to hear.

Next was Levi, who was, not surprisingly, feeling anxious after seeing how happy Mammon’s gift had made you. You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before opening his gift - a DVD. 

“It’s umm...one of those ambient sound movies. You know, the kind you just play to listen to the music and nature sounds...I know it’s kind of weird but…”

You didn’t give Levi a chance to finish that sentence before you leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, “Thank you Levi, it’s perfect.”

He blushed again, but still smiled at you in return, relieved that you seemed genuinely happy with your gift.

“Why don’t we go ahead and watch it now? It would be a good thing to have on in the background while we relax and do our own thing, right?”

“A’ight. I’ll put it on,” Mammon said, standing up from the sofa to set up his entertainment system. Levi got up to dim the lights as well, and soon the three of you were cuddled together on the couch. Mammon browsing Akuzon on his DDD while you rested your head on his shoulder; Levi laying his head in your lap while he worked on his dailies for one of the mobile games he played. 

As you played with Levi’s hair you felt your eyelids growing heavier and heavier. Today had been such a great day and you were absolutely exhausted by now. Between the warmth of Mammon’s body pressed against yours and the soothing sounds of the DVD Levi had picked out for you, it wasn’t long before you had drifted off to sleep.

————

When you finally woke up, you were surprised to find that you were no longer on the sofa, but rather in Mammon’s bed. Levi was on one side of you holding one of your hands to his chest. And Mammon was somewhat behind you, his arm wrapped around your middle as he cuddled close, spooning you. 

“You awake?” he whispered, feeling you stir.

“Yeah,” you replied, turning your head a bit to better see him.

The DVD from earlier was still playing in the background, and the light from the screen illuminated his face with a soft glow. You couldn’t help but think how handsome he looked, and your thoughts must have shown on your face because he soon was capturing your lips in a gentle kiss.

As Mammon finally pulled away, he was smiling at you warmly. He loved waking up next to you like this. It was the one place he really felt like he belonged. It had become home for him.

When you had first mentioned to him the idea of including Levi in your relationship, he was more than a little jealous. Who was he kidding? He was a lot jealous. And hurt too. Was he just not enough for you?

But you reassured him over and over again until he adjusted to the idea. It wasn’t like you had a finite amount of love to give, you explained. And he’d still be able to have plenty of private time with you, you promised. 

And you were right. He still got to take you places often, and when he was busy he knew you were safe and cared for with Levi. In his daily life, he actually didn’t feel like things had changed all that much either, since the two of you already hung out with Levi often anyways. Only difference now was Levi would curl up next to your side instead of sitting awkwardly on the other end of the sofa while Mammon played with your hair. 

Now, he honestly couldn’t imagine his life working any other way. Everything just seemed to...fit. Like things were supposed to be this way the whole time, and you were the missing piece that pulled them together. Having you here had allowed him to get closer to his brother and repair several centuries worth of hard feelings that had existed between them. And he could never thank you enough for that. You were undoubtedly the best thing to ever happen to him. 

As Mammon gazed at you, he could see that you were struggling to keep your eyes open again. He pressed another kiss to your lips before telling you, “Go back to sleep.”

So you rolled further on your side, allowing Mammon to better hold you from behind and to leave gentle kisses on your neck, before he too drifted off to sleep. The last thing you remember thinking as you let sleep claim you once more was just how unbelievably loved you were to be surrounded by these two amazing demons.


End file.
